FmaOnline
by Priscy Elric
Summary: Un divertido fanfic, con su buena dosis de crack, en el cual su escritora favorita se dará a la tarea de introducir al cast de FMA a las bellezas y misterios del Internet y las computadoras. Los reviews son apreciados! ...No sale el arroba TTuTT


Un divertido fanfic, con su buena dosis de crack, en el cual su escritora favorita se dará a la tarea de introducir al cast de FMA a las bellezas y misterios del Internet y las computadoras.

**¡! **Al no esta en la armadura.

*** **Onomatopeya de alguien escribiendo. (Lo se, ingles. Pero esas son las que conozco ñ.ñU)

Lector: ¿Por qué?

P_E: ¡Porque quiero y puedo Mwahahahaha!

**NADA ME PERTENECE… Solamente soy una adolescente ociosa con mucho tiempo libre, porque esta de vacaciones, que decidió tomar prestado el universo de FMA y hacer y deshacer con el según me plazca, no hay fines lucrosos y solo por eso le pateo el culo a la ley de copyright, así que puedo hacerlo. ¡Ha!**

_**Otra cosilla… No se si esto cuente como meter un Oc… mas bien me suena a self-insert pero en fin, voy a procurar que estas apariciones sean solo lo necesario y a concertarme en el cast en si. **__**Y por último, no me referiré a mí por mi nombre, sino con un apodo que me dio una amiga, solo para variar y que no suene tan… blegh!.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 1: "La Laptop"

_Scribble Scribble Scribble… Scribble Scribble… _(*)

El pelinegro suspiro.

_Scribble Scribble_…

Aburrido: Un día cualquiera en el cuartel. Definición de Roy Mustang… y seguramente de varios mas. El trabajo es molesto, ¡hay que trabajar!… y eso como que no a todos les va. Roy era uno de ellos, ¿pero que le iba a hacer si cuando se rehusaba le apuntaban con un arma?

_Scribble __Scribble__ Scribble_…

El se limitaba a mirar a la rubia teniente, hacer un puchero y obedecer. Muchas veces se pregunto a si mismo, ¿Cómo no le daba un tiro en el brazo? Esa seria una buena excusa para poner a alguien mas a hacer su papeleo… pero nooo, ella siempre apuntaba a la cabeza… en los peores casos y cuando la hacia enfadar mucho… era a su entrepierna. Eso si era una amenaza muy cruel, el prefería morir a quedar "discapacitado" por el resto de sus días.

_Scribble Scrib-… 'Heh' _Pensó algo estupido y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. - _Scribble…_

¿Habrá automail para "aquellos" umm… miembros del cuerpo?... La respuesta era obvia… pero de todos modos se lo preguntaría a Fullmetal mas tarde, seguramente su expresión no tendría precio. No solo le molestaría lo tonto de la pregunta, sino que cualquier tema con alguna relación al sexo, por más minima que esta fuese, hacia que el chico se ruborizara con una facilidad increíble, alcanzando colores que cualquier tomate o cereza envidiaría. Resultaba un misterio como es que la compañía _Crayola_ no lo había raptado y estudiado aun para conseguir esa tonalidad de rojo…

_Scribble Scribble Scribble… Scribble…_

"Pfff…" Ahogo una risotada, todos los presentes mirándole extrañados. Demonios, si que estaba pensando incoherencias, debía ser el calor… Mejor concentrarse… _'………… ¿Cuántos cigarrillos fumará Havoc al día? ... y hablando de cigarrillos, ¿no seria mejor y mas económico hacerlos mas grandes o largos?... un cigarrillo de varios centímetros que dure todo el día, heh soy un genio……… ¡Agh! No, concéntrate… hmm…' _Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio _'El trabajo va a volverme loco…' miro_ a su alrededor… rodeado de pilas de papeles… ugh…

Cerró los ojos. _'Solo una pequeña siesta…'_

_**¡¡¡SLAM!!!**_

"¡ED YA TE HE DICHO QUE-…" Exclamó molesto el Coronel que casi se cae de su silla al escuchar como azotaron la puerta, pero noto que estaba en un error. "¿Huh?"

"¡Hola todos!" Saludó con singular alegría una adolescente de algunos 16 años.

Mustang parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza mirando a la sonriente joven, cabello largo, rizado y castaño, ojos cafés… hmm… ¡Ah! … no, ni idea de quien era.

Después de un curioso silencio, Roy se paso la mano por el cabello y la miro con extrañeza. "Uh… ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sí, yo-

"Ugh, ahí estas…" Dijo Ed sonando molesto al entrar a la oficina con Al detrás suyo.

"Jijiji"

"No se porque me convenciste de dejarte venir…" Se quejo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

"Tengo mis métodos, de todos modos lo habría hecho." Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Pero bueno, el par siguió con su pequeña disputa, siendo Alphonse el único en notar la expresión de _¿Qué demonios?_ en los demás, explicó: "Ella es Cherry,-

'Cherry' interrumpió. "… ¡esclava sexual de Ed!" Y siguió discutiendo con el muchacho.

"…una uh… amiga nuestra." Río levemente el menor de los Elric mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

… ¡Que no! Yo lo vi, estoy segura de que era una marmota Ed"

"Era un topo terca…"

"Yo conozco una marmota cuando la veo"

"Pues esa no lo era"

Ni idea de cuando dio ese giro la discusión…

"Pero en fin, a lo que vine" Comenzó la castaña llevándose las manos a las caderas.

"¿Molestar?" Dijo Edward con obvio sarcasmo.

"Y acosarte sexualmente, pero además…" Respondió con naturalidad, haciendo que Mustang riera y el resto la miraran perturbados, mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba un extraño aparato. "Dama, caballeros… y Roy." Continuo haciendo reír a los demás, incluso Riza no lo pudo evitar.

"¡Hey!... ¿y como sabes quien soy ?..."

"Heh, yo lo se todo… y hay cosas que es mejor que no sepan, no pregunten." Dijo en un tono tenebroso y rió con malicia para si.

Havoc arqueó una ceja y preguntó con algo de burla. "¿De que color es mi ropa interior?"

La muchacha le miro inexpresiva. "… No traes ropa interior puesta…"

Los otros 7 pares de ojos se posaron sobre el ojiazul que petrificado dejo caer su cigarrillo. "Eh y-yo… es que… me-m-me quede sin ropa interior limpia y… yo… ehh…"

"**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"**

"Bueno…" Silenció la joven al alborotado 'publico'. "…. Como decía, estoy aquí para presentarles… redoble de tambores por favor, Ed…"

Este enciende una grabadora, negando con la cabeza pero riendo levemente.

"Gracias…" Responde la chica algo efusivamente y al fin muestra a todos el antes mencionado aparato. "LA computadora… mas específicamente, la laptop…" Anuncia fervorosamente obteniendo un 'Oooohhhhhh' de parte de los allí presentes que sorprendidos observaban a la 'laptop'. Posó la… laptop… en una mesilla que Al amablemente acercó. Era un objeto metálico y rectangular con pequeños botones y demás por aquí y por allá a los lados. Todos se acercaron curiosos al ver como la castaña levantaba la parte de arriba de la… laptop… mostrando algo que parecía ser una pantalla, y en la parte inferior había teclas, algo así como las de una maquina de escribir y otros varios botones mas.

"_¿Es alguna clase de arma?"_

"_¿Se come?"_

"_¿Puedo ir al baño?"_

"_¡Woof woof!"_

"_¿Es un automail?"_

"_No Win… ¿Huh?"_

"… _¿de dónde saliste?"_

"_Veras Al, cuando Mamá y Papá se aman mucho…"_

"_¡No me refiero a eso!"_

Fuery se llevo la mano a la barbilla. "¿Es algún tipo nuevo de maquina de escribir?" Cuestionó interesado, era el único que no estaba mal.

"Hehehe… pues, entre muchas cosas mas, enciéndela… ese aquel botón en la esquina."

El hombre de lentes volteo a ver a todos sus camaradas algo nervioso, Riza solo observaba atenta y de brazos cruzados, el resto levantaron los pulgares y asintieron dándole todo su apoyo al pelinegro.

"No le va a explotar en la cara ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ed y Kain paro en seco.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi Edward?" Exclamó la chica mostrando su cara de yo no mato ni una mosca y a nadie engaño a la vez.

"Bah…"

"Solo enciéndela…

Entonces, los chicos fueron todos iniciados en el arte de la computación… esto había resultado en una tarea sencilla sin contar el hecho de que Edward parecía molesto con el _fondo de escritorio_…

"_¿¡Que demonios, ese soy yo desnudo?!"_

"_¡Si… y mojado!"_

Así que lamentablemente hubo que cambiarlo ya que Ed parecía sentirse un poco incomodo al respecto…

"_¡QUITALO!"_

"_Pero esta lindo…"_

Entonces el fondo se tuvo que ir a blanco… pero continuo… muchos inocentemente creerían que el grupo se dedicaría a aprender algo útil… pero realmente encontraron el _Office_ muy tedioso; sin embargo nunca se vio a alguien tan emocionado por jugar _Buscaminas_ como a Breda…

* * *

"Y bueno, básicamente-

Mustang soltó una carcajada impidiendo a Cherry seguir hablando, aunque de todas formas su cerebro no le da para tanto y se habría limitado a decir algo estupido… en fin… decía, Mustang soltó una carcajada. "¡Mire teniente, hice un dibujo de Hayate!" Exclamó apuntando a la pantalla y sonriendo como niño pequeño, el Coronel se había quedado maravillado con el _MS Paint_.

"Uh… es un lindo dibujo Coronel…"Respondió la rubia, una gotita de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

"Quítate Mustang, yo también quiero usarla" Gruño el rubio empujando al ojinegro, este protesto poco ya que le llamó la atención la nueva aplicación abierta por el blondo.

"¿Y eso que es?" Preguntó Alphonse.

"¿Eh?... ah _Windows Media Player_, con eso puedes ver videos o escuchar música" Explicó la chica.

Hawkeye estiro un brazo y selecciono uno de los videos al azar. Resulto ser un video en el que un amigo de Cherry tenía una violenta discusión con Ronald McDonald, el cual era difícil definir entre gracioso y perturbador. (1)

"Oye oye, si tienes ahí videos, también podrás tener fotografías, ¿no?"Inquirió un ansioso Hughes.

"¿Y tu a que hora llegaste?" Preguntó Mustang muy demandante.

"Hace rato" Sonrió el hombre pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo. "¿Y bien?"

"…Si"

Y es que creo que olvide mencionar que ya le habían echado un vistazo a la colección de fotos de FMA que andaban por ahí… en la mayoría de ellas había escasez de ropa sobretodo si Fullmetal estaba involucrado. Hasta cierto punto Roy sentía envidia… ¿Cómo podía haber más fotos de Ed que suyas? Hmm… esa niña debía estar mal de la cabeza… ¡Definitivamente!... ¡¿De donde carajo había sacado fotos de todos?! De ahora en adelante cerraría bien puertas y ventanas… y los Elric de verdad tenían que poner más atención… Al se veía bastante despreocupado en aquella foto donde estaba en la ducha.

Pero respecto a la actual situación, yo se que ya saben que Roy sabe a donde vamos. Un Hughes actualizado… el horror, ¿Quién sabe con cuantas fotografías podría cargar en una de esas?... mas terrible aun… ¡videos!

* * *

Una semana después todo el Cuartel General estaba modernizado, ya que trabajar con las dichosas computadoras resultaba realmente practico, se ahorraban tiempo, menos árboles morían… y demonios, estas si que son geniales… además el clip del Office es simpático. Y soy tan grandiosa que se lo que deben estar pensando y no, no fue Mustang quien lo sugirió esperando ganar puntos con sus superiores, definitivamente se sintió como un idiota al no haberlo hecho primero pero no fue el genio, fue Elysia quien lo sugirió. Oh si, esa niña aspira alto.

Entonces, algunos tenían maquinas de escritorio y otros paseaban por ahí lindas laptop… por otro lado, los Elric llegaron una mañana sonriendo presumidamente, digo, yo también lo haría si acabara de comprar una _Notebook… _el problema estuvo en que Roy decidió nombrar afectuosamente a la pequeña y roja laptop del rubio como Ed Jr., este se tomo su tiempo para notar la indirecta pero igual se enfado, grito, demás y juró venganza. Lo común.

Después de algún tiempo el auge de las computadoras terminó y todo volvió a estar tranquilo, o más bien dentro de lo usual ya que no creo que Riza tirándole a Roy de balazos se pueda considerar tranquilo… pero es que el Coronel definitivamente estaba enviciado con el _Paint_…

* * *

1-Ese video existe, esta en mi Facebook XD

**Este primer capi fue difícil ya que muchas cosas me las tuve que guardar para lo que viene, es hasta el próximo capitulo en el que viene Internet y supongo que medio se imaginaran.**

Muy bien, ¿Qué tal todo adorados lectores?... si es que aun los tengo… o si es que están leyendo esto… en fin, hmm no los pienso malacostumbrar, mínimo los crack los haré de este tamaño, que las 15 hojas de Word usuales para "Sigamos Adelante" son cosa complicada… y si leen ese… lo siento, ya se que tengo muchísimo si actualizarlo, tengo el borrador mas lindo del mundo pero no se que me pasa, igual y terminando esto le sigo con ese ya que arrancó el motor. Mmmm… "Ironía" Tercer capi, Winry y su familia, a petición de un reviewer, ahorita no me acuerdo pero luego reviso.

Hare un gran esfuerzo para escribir mucho, ya que estoy de vacaciones y pase todas mis materias, lo cual me hace feliz. A mi papá no le agrada nada que me al pase en al computadora y siempre me esta regañando, igual lo ignoro, algún día se casara y me dejara en paz. Todo sea por ustedes, que me tardo pero lo hago. Es mas, iba a trabajar el verano pero NOOO gente, me siento a escribir, ya veré de donde saco dinero. (Además mi padre no quería porque quiere salir a la playa…) Mi reproductor Zune esta al borde de la muerte, extraño mucho mi música , necesito una laptop nueva… en fin… pero aquí sigo!!!

Opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, insultos, tomatazos, bienvenidos sean.

Mi combustible son RR's dejen me uno aunque sea chiquito, ¿siiiii? *¬*

**¡PROXIMO CAPITULO :….MSN¡**

**Se cuidan!**

**Atto. Priss**

* * *


End file.
